Melodia da Noite
by Mushi
Summary: Naraki anda muito saidinho...Sesshoumaru que o diga


Lá estava ele, o observando novamente, entre as árvores.Preferia seguir seus passos á noite, quando a lua cobria seu rosto de luz e encanto.Parecia um Deus, um arcanjo, flutuando entre as árvores, sério e estonteante, na escuridão da noite, que exaltava seus olhos fundos e amarelados como a lua cheia.  
  
"É ele??"perguntou a si."Sim, ele mesmo."  
  
Essa terrível mania estava consumindo seu tempo...não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar admirando a beleza delicada e expressiva do Príncipe dos youkais, que passava, sereno e completamente sossegado.A sua graciosidade de movimentos, e até o delicioso balançar dos cabelos prateados e sedosos, davam-lhe um ar tranqüilo e celestial...  
  
-Onde estamos, Sr. Sesshoumaru?  
  
-É uma vila de Exterminadores.  
  
-O que pretende fazer?-perguntou o fiel criado, temendo as figuras dos homens encapuzados, que naturalmente, tinham a intenção de mata-los.  
  
-Não é óbvio?  
  
O youkai parou em frente á uma tribo de soldados, e a destruiu sem pestanejar, levando muitos homens de encontro á morte.Ele era tão perverso e frio quanto lindo.E nenhuma luz de misericórdia aparecia em seu rosto.Apenas dizimava os obstáculos.  
  
"Os matou.Sem piedade."-um sorriso debochado e belo acendeu em sua face, escondida.-"Se parece comigo."  
  
Mas que diabos ele pensava que era pra mexer com ele assim, tão repentinamente???Isso deixava seus pensamentos frustrados...como, com tão pouco conseguia deixa-lo tão insano e estranho?  
  
Não queria admitir esse tipo de coisa, ainda mais se tratando dele mesmo...impiedoso, perverso e completamente sem escrúpulos...deixar-se encantar pela figura de um mero youkai que peregrinava por um bosque nas proximidades.E nessas andanças, Naraki já notara que não havia destino certo para o youkai.Sempre caminhava por locais sombrios e misteriosos, numa frieza incrível...não temia absolutamente nada.Nem um súbito ataque...ou mesmo que um outro youkai enigmático viesse lhe visitar repentinamente.  
  
Se bem que em seus devaneios, já não era mais um simples e réles youkai.Era o seu mais intenso e ansiado objeto.Não sabia o porque, mas a simples visão de Sesshoumaru o deixava insano, perdido entre o ardente desejo, e o ódio permanente que sentia de todos...tinha vontade de esquecer a fúria e a maldade e contemplar a figura do youkai sob a sombra das árvores, ou escondido no cair da noite.  
  
-Jaken...-sibilou, na habitual voz ríspida e sem emoções.-Suma.Tem alguém nos seguindo..  
  
O criado se surpreendeu, nunca fizera questão de tira-lo de um perigo iminente, ainda mais agora, com a ameaça do irmão meio-youkai.E por que o mandaria embora???  
  
-Como??Senhor Sesshoumaru??-o youkai parecia exigir que fosse embora.Parecia que era verdade.Ele sentia que algo se aproximava...e algum instinto aloprado pedia que Sesshoumaru permanecesse.  
  
-Agora!!-ordenou, aumentando o tom.  
  
O criado saiu em passos descuidados, em alguns minutos, sumindo dos olhos do youkai.  
  
Imediatamente, Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços com displicência, sem retirar a expressão rígida e altamente atraente da face suave.  
  
-Apareça!!-ordenou, dirigindo a voz para as árvores altas.-Sei que está aí!!  
  
Um leve estremecer nas folhas fez o youkai se sobressaltar.Rapidamente, identificou o antigo, porém agradável aroma que exalava dele, somente dele, era um cheiro único, e característico.Só podia ser ele.Constatou com facilidade.O cheiro dele permanecia como uma lembrança forte.  
  
-Naraki...????  
  
A profunda e penetrante voz de Naraki foi ouvida á uma pequena distância.Um conjunto de sombras sinistras em seu rosto majestoso.  
  
Sesshoumaru se incomodou um pouco, e não negou que ficou ligeiramente embaraçado...Naraki com suas peles de babuíno, ocultando o corpo, e a face lívida era algo.Mas vê-lo sem as vestes que cobriam sua imagem totalmente era algo totalmente diferente.  
  
Mas sentiu uma ponta de satisfação.E não deixou de encantar-se com a sua figura terrivelmente sedutora e maliciosa.Ele era incrivelmente belo.E seu rosto...era um convite ao paraíso, embora teimasse em sempre esconde-lo.  
  
-Quanto tempo, Sesshoumaru...-o tom parecia um pouco mais íntimo, e deixou o youkai levemente irritado.-Como vai???  
  
Os amarelados olhos se estreitara, e fitaram brevemente os vermelhos do vilão...revelando algo incompreensível.Parecia uma raiva, desconfortamento...ou talvez uma atração brusca??  
  
-Não faça rodeios.O que quer de mim??Vamos, fale!Não tenho tempo pra perder contigo.  
  
-Não é o que aparenta.-o tom soou calmo e levemente irônico, deixando as pupilas ameaçadoras do youkai faiscando.-Se tivesse tão pouco tempo, não ficaria passeando por todos os locais possíveis, só para desviar-se do tédio.  
  
Os olhos intimidantes soltaram fagulhas.Desde quando sabia disso?Detestava o fato de que o estivessem espiando...mas não tinha tanta certeza se era assim.Em relação á Naraki.Tudo parecia muito confuso e nebuloso.  
  
-E se fosse um youkai legítimo não ficaria se preocupando com os afazeres alheios.-disse, asperamente.-Além do mais, isso não é da sua conta, Naraki.  
  
-Concordo...Mas tenho uma pergunta...-mantinha a frieza e a tranqüilidade, enquanto Sesshoumaru ardia por dentro, mas não transparecia.-Se reconhece meu cheiro...por que não notou minha presença antes??  
  
-Já disse que não é da sua conta.Sem perguntas estúpidas: Por que me procura?  
  
-Tenho um "trabalho" para você.-os olhos avermelhados revelaram um súbito interesse, excessivo.  
  
-InuYasha?  
  
-Não exatamente.-um sorriso atípico se curvou nos lábios.  
  
-E o que mais poderia ser??  
  
-Eu.Ou melhor, nós.-confessou.Os olhos amarelos se contraíram, atônitos.  
  
-O que quer??-perguntou, incrédulo.Por que usava "nós"??Não costumava a ser referido como um conjunto, e sim como um youkai poderoso, imponente e independente.-Isso está estranho, Naraki.Não estou entendendo.Por acaso quer que eu faça algo [i]"para você"[/i]?  
  
-Sua esperteza me deixa lisonjeado.  
  
-Não seja patético...O que quer de mim?-o tom foi engrossando, pois o youkai estava impaciente.  
  
-Exatamente isso.-disse, com um lascivo sorriso se contraindo nos lábios rubros, e tentadores.-O que eu quero de você, é simplesmente....[i]você[/i].-foi se aproximando lentamente, até que o vermelho profundo de seus olhos perversos, se convertessem em sensualidade.Sesshoumaru quase não reagiu, hipnotizado.Como o Príncipe dos Youkais podia ser tão persuadido???Ele era extremamente poderoso, intrigante, e por baixo da capa estranha se escondia uma beleza e languidez hediondas....não tinha certeza se poderia resistir.  
  
-Isso é loucura...-sibilou, sentindo Naraki se aproximar, e sentiu um leve arrepio quando a mão macia começou a lhe afagar o pescoço, num toque delicioso e singular.As mãos desciam e subiam, sem pressa, acariciando as reentrâncias e os pontos mais sensíveis, provocando sensações que o youkai não tinha há muito tempo.  
  
-Tem razão.Mas prefere correr o risco, ou se arrepender depois?  
  
-A resposta é óbvia, meu caro.-sussurrou, no tom desdenhoso habitual.Naraki ensaiou um breve sorriso ao ouvir [i]"meu caro"[/i] sair dos lábios dele.  
  
-Prove.  
  
Sesshoumaru procurou os lábios dele, entreabrindo a boca num modo convidativo, fazendo o outro soltar um silencioso gemido ao toque quente da língua explorando sua boca.Os dois já ardiam, diante do atrito entre as peles, entre o toque suave e puro de Sesshoumaru, que ainda sentia os lábios clamarem pelos do outro, num misto quase febril da tão intenso.O beijo foi se intensificando cada vez mais, mais íntimo e ardente, á medida que os dois corpos estreitavam a distância, moldando os corpos numa sincronia de ardente excitação.  
  
-Sempre quis fazer isso.-confessou.  
  
-[i]Me beijar...??[/i]-a voz soou debochada, mas os lábios esboçaram um sorriso que deixou Naraki sem defesas.-Você não é tão imprevisível quanto eu pensava.  
  
-Não tire conclusões precipitadas  
  
Ele realmente o surpreendera.O Príncipe Youkai não esperava por tanta avidez.Naraki, com ferocidade, livrou-se da parte superior do quimono claro do Príncipe dos Youkais, deslumbrando-se com a visão do tórax másculo, altamente viril, e instantaneamente atraente e suscetível ao seu contato exigente e devorador.Apressou-se em sugar avidamente os mamilos, já enrijecidos.Ele gemeu baixinho, estremecendo com o toque enlouquecido e explorador da língua...levando-o á sensações desconhecidas.  
  
Naraki foi ampliando os movimentos, até que subisse em seu tórax másculo, que emanava um aroma quente e maravilhoso, capaz de entorpecê-lo eternamente com o mar de sensações no qual estava afogado, e pretendia não voltar á superfície.Quando os olhares se encontraram novamente:  
  
-Já imaginava que fosse assim, tão bom.-sussurrou, puxando o rosto morbidamente sensual de Naraki contra o seu, roçando os lábios de leve.-Era por isso que vivia me rondando, não?  
  
-Em parte.E também era por isso que nunca saía da minha vista...mesmo sabendo que eu o estava seguindo?-mostrou um sorriso maldoso, e Sesshoumaru virou o rosto, escondendo um sorriso embaraçado.  
  
-Em parte.-imitou as palavras do outro.-Mas isso não importa.  
  
-Sabe que importa.Não fale coisas irracionais.Sei que tem plena consciência de que não está saciado ainda, assim como eu...-desviou-se novamente para o abdome de Sesshoumaru, que estava com uma expressão totalmente perdida, escondido num prazer inigualável...  
  
-Tem razão...-murmurou, com uma voz que soava totalmente rouca, e incrivelmente atraente e devassa.-Como sempre, você está certo...não tenho que argumentar com nada, você é incrível...-desviou os olhos para a lua, que brilhava tanto quanto seus olhos, tentando controlar a respiração ofegante...Não via a hora que fosse saciado, o desejo já abrasava por dentro, queria senti-lo dentro de si, e esfriar o calor que crescia dentro dele.  
  
-Não tenho reclamações a fazer de você..-confessou, num ar que parecia mais de uma ave de rapina, preparando a presa, enquanto o despia totalmente, e quase ficava sem ar, ao notar a ereção crescente que Sesshoumaru escondia...ele era todo perfeito, e tão funesto quanto ele.Os dois faziam uma combinação ardente, e soltavam faíscas com o mínimo toque do outro.-Mas confesso que não pensei que fosse tão lindo, e completo.-Sesshoumaru soltou uma risada, quase cortante, e o outro youkai desatou a sugar e sorver o membro rijo, com voracidade, abusando e bailando com a língua travessa por todos os locais, deixando Sesshoumaru á beira de loucura, á sussurrar o nome do parceiro, numa satisfação mútua.  
  
-Naraki...-murmurou, contorcendo-se de prazer, enquanto o outro ainda sugava o centro da excitação energicamente.-Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas você é completamente louco.E está conseguindo me deixar no mesmo estado.-instantaneamente, Naraki o calou com um ávido e quente beijo, brincando com a língua por sua boca, proporcianando-o o próprio sabor.  
  
Exauridos e sem fôlego, Sesshoumaru sorria, de uma forma encantadora e sugestiva, o que ressaltava seu sensualidade, banhada pelo negro da noite e pelo rumor reconfortante de um próximo riacho, onde as águas cintilavam, deslizando pelas rochas.As águas se chocavam com força nas pedras, dando a impressão de que contavam, uma melodia especial e harmônica, só para eles.  
  
Naraki deslizou entre suas pernas, até que Sesshoumaru implorasse que abrandasse seu fogo.Quando se sentiu dentro dele com vigor, uma sensação divinal e insana, teve absoluta certeza de que alcançaria o ápice do paraíso em seus braços, nos braços de um demônio, assim como ele.E isso o entusiasmava mais a seguir seus instintos.Naraki aumentava sua velocidade, levando-o ás raias da insanidade.Estava maluco com o prazer que lhe proporcionava...não se comparava á qualquer outra sensação.Ambos pareciam mais satisfeitos e quem sabe.....contentes...?  
  
Quando alcançaram o ápice que lhes era permitido, lambuzaram-se com o sêmem, e Sesshoumaru sentiu-se incrivelmente saciado ao sentir um jato quente e entorpecente lhe cair no abdome.Sorriram, novamente os olhos misteriosos se cruzando, não tanto para eles próprios, que se concederam a oportunidade de se conhecerem melhor nessa noite magnífica.  
  
Sesshoumaru lhe fitou com os olhos amarelos embebidos de felicidade, e beijou ternamente os lábios que pareciam banhados em doce, sentindo as respirações arquejantes se enlearem,e ajeitou as melenas perigosamente escuras e onduladas no rosto irresistível, que lhe denunciava o mesmo sentimento de jovialidade.  
  
-Quando nos veremos novamente?-foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu perguntar, deslumbrado, enquanto o outro lhe dirigia um sorriso amável, atípico de um youkai como ele próprio.  
  
-Breve.Posso garantir.  
  
-Estarei esperando...-encostou a cabeça numa árvore, as mechas prateadas chocando-se contra o vento, formando uma combinação quase angelical com seu rosto pacífico, e quase criminoso de tão lindo.Naraki concluiu.-Pode ter certeza.E se não vier, pode ter certeza que não vou descansar até te encontrar de novo.  
  
-Enquanto estiver próximo á mim não vai descansar um segundo.-uma chama se acendeu nos olhos.  
  
-Disso eu tenho absoluta certeza.  
  
-Agora descanse.-pousou a mão no rosto delicado e fresco pelo ar noturno, docemente.-Não quero vê-lo cansado, nem abatido.  
  
-Não fico mal tão facilmente.E além do mais, sou o Príncipe dos Youkais, não sou frágil e suscetível como InuYasha.-comentou, com um momentâneo sorriso.  
  
-Não é possível comparar...você é mil vezes mais que todos, todas as criaturas.-analisou, deixando o outro radiante.-E mais delicioso e memorável, principalmente.  
  
Sesshoumaru adormeceu rapidamente, e Naraki foi se banhar nas águas límpidas do riacho, antes de colocar as vestes de babuíno novamente.Admirou o rosto tranqüilo e entorpecido do amante, e lhe dirigiu um sorriso agradecido, e foi embora.Mas não para sempre.Voltaria para ele, em breve.  
  
-Hn...-revirou os olhos, até que os abriu completamente e notou que estava sozinho.-Naraki?-virou os olhos para o ambiente e viu que um pequeno fantoche de madeira bem-acabada estava á beira da água.Dois fios do cabelo macio de Naraki envolvido no corpo da marionete, e um pequeno bilhete:  
  
"Caro Sesshoumaru,  
  
Voltaremos a nos encontrar.Todas as suas lembranças já estão gravadas em minha pele, e traçadas em minha alma, sem cura.Não posso permanecer agora, pois tenho afazeres importantes, não mais que você, claro, mas espero que compreenda, e não me espere.Estarei procurando você, e saiba que estou envolvido ás suas palavras, ao seu corpo e á sua memória, assim como essa mecha nessa marionete.Uma simples recordação á uma grande pessoa, e á um momento singular.  
  
Lembranças, á alguém que nunca sairá de minha mente.  
  
Naraki-dono. 


End file.
